


Remember Rei

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Based on the anime and manga. Jadeite tries to decide between battling Sailor Mars or remembering her previous kiss again.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*I will get rid of my enemies as soon as possible* Jadeite thought as he searched for Sailor Moon and her companions. He wandered Tokyo for what seemed like hours. Jadeite scowled after remembering the Sailor Guardians defeating him a few times. Something else bothered him. A certain memory appeared in his mind after a recent battle with Sailor Mars. A memory of him kissing a girl resembling her.

*I remember holding a girl resembling one of my enemies. She can’t be Sailor Mars* Jadeite thought. He continued to scowl before he approached a house. Jadeite viewed the door opening at a snail’s pace.

Two blonde girls walked out of the house. One girl’s hair consisted of pigtails with buns. The other girl wore a red ribbon. 

‘’We can study later. Let’s look for cute guys, Usagi,’’ the girl wearing the red ribbon said to her companion. 

Usagi nodded. ‘’We can also eat snacks, Minako,’’ she said. 

‘’You just ate snacks.’’

Usagi was sheepish. ‘’I’m still hungry.’’

A dark-haired girl appeared behind Usagi and Minako. She scowled at them. ‘’Are you trying to sneak out of my house again?’’ she asked. 

Minako’s eyes widened while Usagi gasped. She turned to the girl and smiled. ‘’I was going to study with you, Rei. Just later.’’ 

Rei continued to scowl. After viewing Minako and Usagi running into her house, she turned to Jadeite at a snail’s pace. She saw his wide eyes as he stepped back. Rei gasped. She entered her house. She closed the door.

*The girl from my memory!* Jadeite thought. After hearing footsteps behind him, he looked back. Jadeite viewed Kunzite stepping out of darkness. ‘’Why are you here, Kunzite?’’ he asked.

Kunzite frowned. ‘’Our queen sent me here to check on you. She wondered if you battled Sailor Moon yet.’’ Kunzite saw the return of Jadeite’s scowl. ‘’I guess not.’’ He remembered viewing the blonde girl with the red ribbon. There was something familiar about her. 

‘’I remember kissing a girl resembling the one with the red ribbon,’’ Kunzite muttered. He departed.

Jadeite looked ahead. *I’ll continue searching for my enemies* he thought. Jadeite walked by the house before he heard new footsteps. *Hm?* Jadeite looked back. His eyes became wide again after he saw Sailor Moon with Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. 

‘’What are you up to, Jadeite?’’ Sailor Venus asked as she scowled at him. 

Jadeite smiled. ‘’Your final words before you depart from this world?’’ he asked. 

Frowning, Sailor Venus ran to Jadeite. She gasped after he teleported and reappeared near Rei’s house. Sailor Venus and her companions approached him. 

After viewing Sailor Mars, Jadeite scowled another time. *The same girl from my memory. She isn’t Sailor Mars.* He shook his head in disbelief. *I wasn’t always her enemy?* he thought. He heard Sailor Mars as she mentioned fire.

Sailor Mars folded her hands and stretched her fingers. A fireball appeared. ‘’Soul!’’ The fireball went to Jadeite before he dodged it. 

Sailor Mars gasped after the fireball contacted her door and began to burn it. 

Another smile formed on Jadeite’s face. *The Sailor Guardians will perish themselves.* He heard them while they gasped. 

Sailor Moon smiled. ‘’I’m not the one burning houses by mistake this time,’’ she said. 

A sudden downpour put out the fire. 

Jadeite teleported to where Kunzite was. He smiled again. *My enemies are going to defeat themselves. Perhaps the girl I cherish will appear in another memory.* 

 

THE END


End file.
